Latihan Panahan?
by Nanderu Squaredoll
Summary: Para anggota Inazuma akan mengadakan latihan panahan, tapi entah mereka jadi atau tidak latihan panahan. Karena itu lebih baik kalian langsung baca saja XD summary abal, dan Nanda-san itu buta rate


Hallo, minna~~ saya Nanda datang membawa first fic saya yang oneshot XD karena Aderu-san sudah bikin yang multi-chapter, yaa... Begitulah :3

Latihan Panahan

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven level 5 (c)

Rate : K+

Genre(s) : Friendship, little bit humor (?) XD

Warning(s) : Garing renyah, susah dibaca *menurut saya, tolong koreksi jika ada typo, abaleeeh, ga layak baca, gaje, dramatisasi merajalela, OOC kurang lebih

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, dimana sebuah sekolah yang tentram berdiri di sebuah kota...

Dan ketentraman itu terganggu oleh...

"Hei.. Kalian, mau ikut ga? Mumpung lagi ga ada pertandingan sepak bola...", Yup... Itu suara Aki Kino, panggil saja Kino... Dari ruang kelas, yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya "Memangnya ingin kemana ?", Tanya Endou Mamoru selaku kapten tim Inazuma Japan

"Aku kurang tahu... Aku, Haruna dan Fuyuka... Akan pergi dulu ya... Nanti, tunggu Natsumi datang saja, katanya sih... Mau mengajak latihan Panahan"Kata Kino, lalu pergi..

"Ano... Panahan itu apa?", Tanya Mamoru yang membuat orang yang ada di situ sweatdrop berjamaah *loh?* *Authorpun ikut sweatdrop PLAAK XD* "kalau tidak salah, Panahan itu semacam olahraga yang menggunakan busur dan anak panah, dengan membidik ke satu titik yang ada tempat bidikkannya"Kata Kidou yang menjelaskan yang lain hanya manggut-manggut saja *Soalnya saya (Nanda) pernah olahraga panahan jadi kurang lebih begitu lah XD* "Tunggu, tapi yang aku denger ya... Kalau, salah sedikit nanti tangan kita bisa berdarah loh..."Kata Midorikawa yang tidak ada kesan ketakutan sama sekali, sedangkan yang lain sudah pada takut... "Aku punya Ide!"Teriak Kazemaru dengan tiba-tiba sambil menjentikkan jarinya, sontak teman-temannya melihat ke arahnya "Idenya, bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura sakit..."Kata Kazemaru yang tampak sangat yakin kalau ide itu berhasil... "Setuju!"Teriak teman-temannya yang lain kecuali Gouenji yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Natsumi datang ke kelas untuk memastikan yang lain bersama manager yang lainnya... "Hoi, semuanya sudah siap belum?"Tanya Haruna yang tampaknya semangat sekali.. "Kami sakit..."Kata teman-temannya yang lain berpura-pura kecuali tentu saja Gouenji dan Kidou, mereka tidak mau ambil pusing jika Natsumi nanti marah-marah... "Sakit? Bukankah, tadi kalian masih sembuh-sembuh saja ya?"Tanya Kino yang bingung, karena sebelumnya melihat teman-temannya itu masih sembuh... "Baiklah, Mamoru kamu sakit apa?"Tanya Natsumi yang masih belum curiga sama sekali dengan akting mereka, dia hanya ingin memastikan penyakitnya dan akan segera menelpon dokter setelah selesai menanyakan anggota tim Inazuma Japan itu.. "urgh... Kaki ku sakit "Kata Mamoru, yang memegangi kakinya sambil meringis kesakitan... Saat, melihat kelakuan Mamoru... Natsumi menjadi curiga, dia beneran sakit atau tidak *tentu saja tidak :D, kan saya tahu... tentu saja karena saya yang bikin PLAKK XD* Setelah, semua ditanya hanya dua orang yang tidak di tanya yaitu Hiroto yang dari tadi celingak celinguk kayak orang ga tahu keberadaannya di mana dan sedangkan Shirou yang menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang agak tebal dan entah darimana asalnya :D

Satu demi satu anggota Inazuma Japan, di ketahui oleh Natsumi bahwa mereka berpura-pura hanya agar tidak ikut bersama Natsumi...Kazemaru dia berpura-pura sakit kepala, Midorikawa dia berpura-pura punya asma,Tachimukai dia berpura-pura flu, sedangkan yang lainnya berpura-pura memakan sesuatu yang sangat pedas hingga sakit perut... Termasuk Hiroto yang berpura-pura menjadi orang yang amnesia... Sedangkan, Shirou dia masih menggunakan selimut agak tebal itu... "Shirou, sekarang kamu jawab, kamu sakit apa?"Tanya Natsumi dengan nada ketus karena di bohongi oleh hampir semua anggota tim Inazuma Japan "Aku demam..."Kata Shirou yang mendongak sedikit untuk menatap wajah Natsumi "Benarkah?"Tanya Natsumi dengan nada yang tidak percaya... "benar, deh.. Natsumi... Aku sakit demam..."Kata Shirou yang masih memakai selimut yang agak tebal itu "Kamu berbohongkan?"Kata Natsumi lagi masih dengan nada tidak percayanya "Bener... Aku tidak pernah mau berbohong, aku sedang sakit demam... Tetapi, aku memaksakan untuk masuk..."Kata Shirou yang memelas kepada Natsumi "Aku masih tidak percaya..."Kata Natsumi, yang menaikan satu alisnya... "ya ampun... Natsumi, aku benar-benar tidak mau berbohong kepada orang lain... Aku ini memang sakit demam..."Kata Shirou, tapi Natsumi masih tidak percaya... Entah, mengapa Natsumi tidak mau percaya kepada seorang Fubuki Shirou yang memang benar-benar tidak mau berbohong sama sekali kecuali demi kebaikan, Natsumi masih saja tidak mempercayai Shirou...

Beberapa jam, sudah berlalu... Tetapi, Natsumi masih saja tidak mempercayai Shirou. . . . . . Dan akhirnya dia menyerah "Baiklah, kalau memang kau sakit aku akan memegang dahimu..."Kata Natsumi, lalu memegang dahi Shirou menggunakan punggung tangannya. . . "Ya ampun, Shirou... Kamu ini demam tinggi tahu!"Kata Natsumi kaget yang langsung menarik tangannya dari dahi Shirou.. "Sudah aku bilang, aku memang benar-benar sedang demam..."Kata Shirou yang habis itu tertidur di kursi yang dia duduki masih mengenakan selimut yang agak tebal itu "Bagaimana Natsumi, masih mau mengajak mereka panahan?"Tanya Kino kepada Natsumi, dan Natsumi tampak sedang berpikir keras... "Biar kita tunggu saja dulu selama 1 jam..."Kata Natsumi

15 Menit telah berlalu...

30 menit telah berlalu...

45 menit telah berlalu...

1 jam telah berlalu...

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat.."Kata Natsumi, baru saja mereka ingin keluar tetapi ternyata... Hujan sudah turun dengan deras... "Yah... Kalau begini kita tidak jadi..."Kata Kino, Natsumi menganggukan kepalanya, yang lain hanya bersorak ceria... Lalu, masuk ke kelas kembali sambil menunggu hujan reda...

The End


End file.
